Best Friends Turned Evil But Turned Good
by MovieVillain
Summary: What happens if you mix Izayoi from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden?


**Izayoi (BlazBlue: Chronophantasma)**

**Voiced by:** Julie Ann Taylor

**Character Bio:**

THE REDEEMER OF JUSTICE

This is Tsubaki Yayoi when she awakens her weapon, the Sealed Weapon Izayoi. Finally freed from the Imperator's control, she will do whatever it takes to atone for her mistakes including trying to kill her friends, especially Noel Vermillion. With her sword on her hands, she will distribute true justice to put an end to evil once and for all.

**Intros**

**Intro 1: **Tsubaki turns into Izayoi and says, "Prepare to meet your justice!"

**Intro 2:** Izayoi flies down and prepares her sword.

**Intro 3:** Izayoi looks at her opponent and says, "Whoever you are, meet your punishment!"

**Opening**

**Noel: **Hi there, Tsubaki.

**Izayoi: **Oh hello there, Noel.

**Noel:** Do you have any plans that we can do for the two of us?

**Izayoi:** I wish I could but I have other plans to attend to. Like how I should atone for all the things I did for NOL.

**Noel:** I got something to help you.

(Noel brings up a paper to show of an event)

**Izayoi:** Wow, thank you, Noel. Now I know what I got to do to atone for all that evil I did.

**Rival**

(Izayoi walks into the last arena)

**Izayoi:** Now, it's time to see who I will fight against so that I can redeem myself.

(Sasuke Uchiha then walks in)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Hey, who are you, enemy?

**Izayoi:** Enemy? My name is Tsubaki Yayoi and I will punish you, evildoer!

**Sasuke Uchiha:** So be it. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is the last time you will hear my name.

**Ending**

**Noel:** Tsubaki, where have you been? Makoto and I have been worried about you.

**Izayoi:** Yeah well, if I told you what I have been doing, you wouldn't believe me.

**Noel:** Don't worry. Whatever you tell me, I believe you. After all, you're my best friend.

**Izayoi:** Thanks, Noel. Okay, I'll tell you.

**Noel:** So, did you pick a souvenir on your adventure?

**Izayoi:** Well, I picked out this unlimited power source and I'm planning on using it on my weapon.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden)  
**

**Voiced by:** Yuri Lowenthal

**Character Bio:**

THE REDEEMED UCHIHA

Having left the Hidden Leaf Village for more power from Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha has finally killed his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, but he learns a shocking truth that he was killing the Uchiha clan under the orders of the Leaf, giving him a reason to destroy it as revenge. After learning the story of the village from the First Hokage, Sasuke has decided to fight for the village against Madara Uchiha, and rejoins his former teammates, especially Naruto Uzumaki.

**Intros**

**Intro 1:** Sasuke teleports and says, "Prepare to lose."

**Intro 2:** Sasuke lands after flying from his eagle and puts his arms crossed.

**Intro 3:** Sasuke pulls out his sword and points it at his opponent, then says "I will see you dead."

**Opening**

**Naruto:** So, Sasuke, are you going to stare on that paper all day?

**Sasuke:** This is none of your business, Naruto. Shouldn't you be with Sakura or anyone?

**Naruto:** Well, I got spend some time teaming up with you.

(Sasuke then walks out)

**Sasuke:** Yeah, but I got my own mission and you can't come with me.

**Rival**

(Sasuke looks around the last arena)

**Sasuke:** Look at this place. This would be a perfect place for me and Naruto to fight. I got to tell him about this.

(Izayoi then appeared)

**Izayoi:** What are you doing here? Get out of here.

**Sasuke:** Are you telling me to back off? Judging by your appearance, I think you're working for Madara Uchiha.

**Izayoi:** Madara Uchiha? I don't know who you're talking about.

**Sasuke:** Too bad you won't live to see the dawn again.

**Ending**

**Sasuke:** I'm back, Naruto.

**Naruto:** Sasuke, where did you go?

**Sasuke:** I will tell you that after you defeat me.

**Naruto:** Do you want to fight me?

**Sasuke:** Yes, I do. This time, I will win.

* * *

**Connection**

Both are best friends of the blonde-haired character, and having a virtue they're obsessed of holding. Izayoi wants justice, and Sasuke wants revenge. They turned from good to bad when they get jealous of their respective friends getting all that attention, and that they worked for the person who manipulated them. Both have red eyes, and carry swords in combat. Lastly, they turned back from bad to good, and fight alongside their respective best friends as atonement for the evil they did.


End file.
